


Nope

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate touching, this is honestly like a big prank war between saeran and mc, time for mc to give unknown hell, you want mc as your assistant but not after their shit lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: You're his assistant now. Which means you get to annoy the living hell out of him.





	1. Chapter 1

"How in the _hell_...?!"

  
Well, really, it's his fault. If this menacing asshole really believed he could get away with snatching you off of the street and expected you to be an obedient assistant of his, he would have to deal with what came in the package: a human being who did not want to be near him and would make it a life goal for him to eventually give up and send you on your way.

  
You smirked as you watched him run his fingers through his hair. Yeah, you were dead. Completely dead. You're counting the seconds down before he turns around and cusses you out and, yes, you deserve it. Hell, you would do the same thing if you were in his situation, because dealing with hair was just not your cup of tea. 

  
But he's only just beginning to feel the consequences of what will happen if he keeps you here. You just feel yourself smirk in pride as he tugs on his hair, unsure of what to do.

  
"You - " he started, turning sharply on his foot. If there were ever a look that recreated what the Devil's gaze felt like, it would be his right now. His gaze was sharp and really, if looks could kill, you'd have been dead on the floor the second he felt the first knot in his hair about two minutes ago.

  
He walked forward, grabbing you by the front of your shirt and roughly shoving you against the nearest wall. The contact hurt like hell, but you were giving him the best shit-eating grin you could give him through the rough treatment. He was pissed. His face was red. You could almost see steam coming out of his ears.

  
"It's been **_one_ **_**day** - _ " He began, raising his voice, tightening his grip on your clothes and oh man, if you lived through this you definitely knew what to do to piss him off, " - since I brought you here. How the _hell_ did you tie four knots in my hair while I was sleeping? Am I not allowed to trust you to behave? Hasn't anyone ever taught you how to not act like you're a complete idiot?"

  
"Hasn't anyone ever taught you to not go snatching random people off of the street and making them your assistant unwillingly?" You ask in return. Your voice is deadpan. His expression is no where near amused. If anything, his anger intensifies. 

  
His eyebrow twitched.

  
"Aw, c'mon. Surely... you would have known from the start that I am a rather... ah, how do you say, playful person? You bragged about how you knew all about me. But yet, here you are with four knots in your hair..."

  
You're digging your grave deeper but it's so _damn_ _satisfying_.  
  
  
He watches your expression for a moment, as if waiting for you to apologize. When all you do is snicker under his stare, he growls. He opens his mouth as if to say something, closes it, collects himself while taking a deep breath, and then opens his mouth again.  


"...Fuck you." He spat, letting go of your shirt.  
  
  
With a smile, knowing that you weren't about to let him stomp off to go brood somewhere else, you reach over and snap the partially exposed waist band of his underwear.

  
He stops. He turns and looks at you, eyes wide.

  
But you don't expect him to step back to you, reaching forward and snapping your bra strap in return. You raise an eyebrow. It's his act of defiance. His act of dominance.

  
You're also not definitely expecting him to reach below the waist band of your pants and in addition to his previous assault, snaps the waist band of your own underwear. It was a childish move, and at least you didn't directly put your hands down his pants, and -

  
Oh, it's _on_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's an edge lord. Edgiest hacker you've ever met.

"Where's my gun?"

  
"What did ya say, edge lord?"

  
His face is red again. He's digging through drawers, almost ripping them apart, running his hands through his hair in distress the second he heard that nickname again. He took a deep breath, gathered himself, and then kept searching. The second you called him edge lord that morning and he snapped his head toward you to tell you to "never call him that again or face the consequences", you kept it up. When he asked you to do something for him, you always answered with "Roger that, edge lord!", and the look on his face afterwards was nothing short of priceless.

  
Now it was nearing the end of night, his irritation had built up all day long, and now he was taking it out on you. Finally. You might just get out of here sooner than you thought if you kept this one up.

  
"Why do you need your gun, edgy?"

  
"I'm going to fucking shoot something."

  
"Why?"

  
Your tone of voice, the way your expression contorted into something wickedly satisfied, he made a noise that almost sounded like a whimper. Which is something you definitely did not expect from your captor. It sounded like a silent plea to something out there just to make you _shut the fuck up_. Well, it's a good thing, because maybe he's learning his lesson finally. Maybe he should learn not to send random people to apartments to kidnap them because he just might regret how damn annoying they are in the end.  
  
  
But even if he did find his lovely little gun that he was so desperately searching for, you unloaded it last night. And you hid the bullets. Along with the gun.

  
You're seriously pushing the boundaries with this one, but you're laughing, he's cringing, wanting to scream, but he instead turns toward you with a dark look in his eyes. The good look of the devil has returned, and he's grabbing your shirt again, pulling you closer to him so he can grasp your jaw, forcing you to look him in the eyes.

  
"You're more trouble than you're fucking worth." He hisses out. "Do you not appreciate my option to spare you? To give you a better life then what you would have had before?"

  
"Don't you appreciate me taking away toys little boys like you shouldn't be playing with? What if you hurt yourself with that gun?"

  
When his hand slips away from your shirt and his gaze softens, you think he's giving in. But you know him. You know what you do to him. So the second he pulls out the knife, you're laughing awkwardly, holding your hands up in the air as if you were some sort of crook. He comes closer, but you back away slowly, eyeing the knife.

  
Okay, maybe that was a factor you forgot. Note to self: the next time you hide his weapons, hide all of them. That way at least he can't murder you brutally right then and there. And then you take off. You're running across the room with all of his monitors, away from him. He doesn't give up so easily but you aren't either. 

  
You have a suspicion you're not getting out of this one so easily this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SAW THIS REQUEST AND I FUCKING YELLED
> 
> don't worry I'm pretty damn fast at writing but uh don't expect quality like ever lmfao i dont like spending a lot of time in things that are short


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You admit it, dyeing his hair is kind of a dick thing to do.

"You're fixing this."

  
"Nope."

  
You crossed your arms, a devious smirk on your face and oh, the red on his face really compliments the green in his hair. He's red in his cheeks up to his ears. It's a festive look, and maybe you should have saved this one for the holidays. He clenches his fist, teeth grinding together, and oh boy, you're dead this time. You're really dead. You thought all these times before he would have killed you, but no, he hadn't. But you're pushing his merciful tendencies. He may not be feeling so generous today. Really, you're his captive, his assistant, and his plaything.   
  
  
You suppose you're just the boldest person to have ever been kidnapped.

  
"Go find some bleach." He nearly yelled at you, but before you can even move, the laughter you'd been holding it spills out, making you double over in the process of rising from your seat. He's going to hit you. You're going to be hit. You should run and hide, but honestly, you accept that. It was a real dick move this time, but you couldn't help it. You don't know why exactly he had green dye laying around, but the second you saw it, you smirked, instantly seeking out his shampoo.

  
Well, he better be glad he didn't use the conditioner. Pink and green would have made an ugly mess of his hair.

  
Funny enough, you were never even really into pranks before this. Now you're just having too much fun. Beyond just trying to get him to shove you out the door and lock you out of this place once and for all, it's become a game of who can piss the other off more.  
  
  
"You better be thankful I'm holding back," he said as you walked toward him, shaking with giggles. You weren't afraid of him. Yeah, he held up his promises most of the time when he tells you he's going to punish you, but honestly, nothing he did could ever make you regret this one.

  
"I want my hair the way it was before by midnight. If it isn't, I'll - "

  
"Why not just let your hair grow out and then cut it away? I bet your natural hair color is pretty."

  
You've seen his roots. He's a red head. You've honestly never really encountered anyone with red hair before, so you're curious to see how different he could look without his typical rushed bleach job.   
  
  
He scowled at your suggestion. Something along the lines of betrayal flashed through his eyes, pushing you away from him with a simple rough shove. Your expression dropped into something of confusion as he huffed, walking toward his monitors with a gloomy aura about him. Well, he's already had to put up with a lot of your shit and to be honest this might as well be considered mild to the other things you've done. Why is he so mad about this one?

  
"I'll bleach it back," you called out to him, actually feeling a bit guilty.

  
And of course, if you could see the smirk from where he sat, you might have just realized how big of a fool you were being played for.

  
"You better."

 

* * *

  
Later on that night you found yourself coating his hair in the bleach. Once you finished washing his hair after the bleach, he seemed satisfied to notice his wet hair back to the color it was before.

  
"Now for the conditioner!" You say, though he isn't looking at the smirk stuck on your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL ARE KILLING ME WITH THESE LOLOLOLOL


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gum in hair = being stapled to your seat.

He's seen some mad women before. He hasn't ever really intentionally meant to piss anyone off before, but things happen, one thing leads to another, and it results in things like this. But the moment he pissed you off, he supposed he felt fear run down his spine.

  
You've been pulling pranks on him this entire time. You're laughing your ass off, he's mad, and he knows why you're doing it. You're trying to escape him. You're trying to make him get so fed up with you that he just lets you go. But of course, that could never happen, even if he's considered it as an option before because he supposed he never thought that the person who was chosen to be sent to the apartment would be the same person who would trick him into dyeing his hair green, bleach it back, and then trick him again with pink dye.

  
He really does believe he opened the door for evil's daughter on occasion.

  
But today, he decided he's had enough.

  
He likes gum. It's sweet - he likes sweet - and it gives him something to do to get rid of the extra energy he has while he has his eyes glued to the monitors all day. He likes the flavors that are more fruity, but he especially likes the classic bubblegum flavor. The taste is unique and more less just sugary. He's always had a thing for candy in general but there was something about the flavor of bubblegum that has him drawn in to it. The kind that lasts for more than five minutes at a time. He keeps some in his pockets just in case he feels the need to do something other than have his hands constantly at the keyboard.

  
But all he had to do was eye you doing something to the side of him (for once on your best behavior), and a giant grin broke out on his face. Taking the gum out of his mouth, counting his prayers, he reached over and shoved the lump of gum right in the back of your hair.

  
And the words you said the second you realized what he had done pierced his ears and his skull.

  
"Do you want me to shove my fucking shoe so far up your ass you'll be tasting the soles of my feet for the rest of your life, fuckshit?!"

  
"You dyed my hair, tied knots in my hair, almost set it on fire that one time - have fun getting it out."

  
"At least I fixed those! Oh my - go _fuck_ yourself!"

  
And then you disappeared for a while. He isn't sure what you're doing, but he can hear you slamming things in the distance. He tenses up for a moment because oh yeah, that's right, he's dealing with you of all people, the person who has literally the toughest balls of steel he's ever had the chance of meeting. You'll do something to get him back. He knows it. He can't believe he's actually moderately nervous about what you'll do in retaliation.

  
He's not sure, but he thinks he hears some sort of click behind him. He doesn't pay much mind to it when he's in the middle of typing something out.

  
But later on when he finishes work, he supposes he should have paid more attention to that noise he heard, because the second he tries moving from the seat, he can't. His jacket is cast side, carelessly on the floor, not really caring if it got dirty or not, leaving him in the tank top. It was decently thin material. He tried moving forward, but he couldn't.

  
You stapled his damn shirt to the back of his chair.

  
He wants to get mad, and he does get mad, but he can't yell this time.

  
If there was one thing that wasn't clear before, he wasn't about to let his lovely little assistant get away with these pranks.

  
Oh, it's only begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly since im such a big ho for saeran i want to know what i could write to make one of these nerds prank each other but also make it kind of flirty??? anybody got ideas??? ofc im doing the other suggestions people gave me but this is something i want to add onto the list
> 
> also fun fact but when i was a babywriter, i for some reason would often include 'fuckshit' as an insult??? idk


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't beat you at your own game.

You think you're just the funniest. A prankster, a joker and, well, he supposed he has to consider that he's at fault partially for not picking up on how you act when you're planning something.  


This time, he definitely has you. He knows it's childish as he rifles through your drawers, stuffing your clothes in a random duffel bag he found and from the distance he can hear you getting close to finishing your shower. He tries to ignore the fact he's grabbing your bras and your underwear, as he has to get you back for the other day when you thought it would be so damn funny to hide all of his underwear. It was like you had no shame about anything. If boundaries existed within you, it's not something he's witnessed so far.  


He smirks, zips the bag, and, as quietly as he can, sneaks into where you're showering to snatch the change of clothes you had already sitting out.  


He's ready to have you bitch him out, but he can't wait to see the embarrassed look on your face as you would talk to him with only a towel to keep your body hidden. Or, maybe, you would be shy enough to hide behind a door and beg him to bring you your clothes. Both sounded satisfying, and both sounded like he was about to have a good laugh for once. You're always laughing at him for something you did, but now he can finally enjoy your own suffering from a prank.  


He's hidden the bag, and you've just stepped out of the shower. You're walking to the room where your clothes are while he innocently sits in front of the monitors, occupying himself with more work. He supposes he's confused as to why you didn't immediately ask him where the clothes you put out were but maybe you think it's just a mistake and maybe you left them in the room.  


He waits. And waits. And after a few minutes have passed and all he heard is a few drawers opening and closing, he's confused. What in the world are you doing in there? Just trying to find your clothes? Desperately searching? He doesn't know, but -  


"Clever, clever, tech man."  


Your voice is teasing, and for a brief moment a shiver runs down his spine. It's that tone you get when you've bested him at something. He doesn't want to turn around.  


"Hiding all of my clothes? Did you... ah, forget we share a room?"  


Oh shit.  


Swinging around in his chair, his heart stills.  


Of course you're dressed in his stuff. It's some of the things he would wear when he knows he's definitely not leaving this chair for the entire day and he wants to be slightly more comfortable. You're a bit smaller than him height wise, so they hang off of your body loosely, one side of the shirt falling off and exposing one of your shoulders. You smirk at him, and yes, you're used to seeing his face go red out of anger, but never out of fluster. Only because he took all of your bras and your underwear, including the ones you had set out, so that meant -   
  
  
He can't handle this.  


"...Take those off." He manages to sputter out, though his words were rushed. "I'll go get your stuff."  


"Nah, don't bother. I think I like your stuff much better. Fashionista, are we? Dark colors, spikes..."  


You're about to say it.  


"You're just such an - "  


"Please don't."  


" - _edge lord_ , it kills me some days."  


He just can't do it. No matter what he does, you best him. How are you this smart? You can't comprehend a single thing about the things he does on the monitors but somehow, in some way, you're always outwitting him.  


His time will come. He knows it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean honestly yall are fuckin geniuses??? yall do request a lot of the same thing along the same lines though so I try to incorporate a little bit of everything if the requests are similar ^^
> 
> i mean i just have a lot of time on my hands right now, which is why i do this frequently each day lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wii music at 3 AM is the fucking worst.

He's heard that noise before.

  
No, it's not a noise. It's a familiar kind of music. Maybe even popular music. He knows he's only ever heard it once because he doesn't have time to play around. But he's heard it, definitely, maybe through passing some kids who were attached to their gaming devices and Nimtendos. He's not sure what it belongs to, but he knows one thing -

  
"It's _three in the fucking morning_." He says into his pillow. He hasn't slept at all. You're still awake, so he should have seen this coming.

  
"And?" You reply from the spot next to him. He turned his head on the pillow, glaring at you, the grin on your face nothing short of evil. He knows you're wide awake. You had a cup of coffee and half an energy drink before he sent both of you to bed.

  
Oh, you do have your own space, but over time, for some reason, you'd both been drawn to share a singular bed. His reasoning was that it saved space for him to put stuff in the room when it was necessary, but you knew what it was: you were quickly growing on him. And you suppose over time, he's grown on you. You admit that he scared the hell out of the first day you were there, but within the first few hours you promised yourself you'd get out of there.

  
It didn't happen. He had a will of iron and you had your nerves of steel.

  
"Don't you like the Wii?"

  
" _No_."

  
Of fucking course, it's Wii music. You started shimmying on the space next to him, dancing to the music slowly. You gave him a big smile, giggling to yourself as he searches the bed for his phone.

  
But when he finds his phone, it's off, and there's no music coming from it.

  
"Maybe you'll turn it off before sunrise." You say, watching as he roughly shoves himself up on the bed with a groan. He has no idea what else you could have used for this, but -

  
The night's only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well ive had an awful morning and i really want to die but before i get into about how much in depth my mother told me she hated me here is this request that made me laugh
> 
> i get to move out within the next few months so i am just counting the days :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cords are evil.

"You know this is your fault."

  
You snickered. "No, actually, it isn't. For once. Can't you just accept you'll never win this war?"

  
"Since _when_ has this been a war?"

  
"Ever since you snatched me at the apartment."

  
It _is_ his fault this time. You're pretty sure he meant to tangle you up in the cords and have you whine until he got you out of them so he could have a cheap laugh and a moment of sadistic pleasure in watching you struggle, but he's here too, body awkwardly tangled against yours. There were plenty of cords laying around here because of all those monitors and once he started having issues with them, he decided he could go in and do a little maintenance. But he waited specifically for you to come to him so you could walk right into the mess hanging just about everywhere you looked, all over the floors and more.

  
But the second your foot got caught and you fell forward, he only got a snort out before you took him down with you, both of you sprawling uncomfortably out onto the floor. You both immediately tried moving off of each other but that made it worse, and now here you both were unwillingly pressing against one another. What made it worse was how tight the cords were binding your bodies together. Whenever he moved, you could feel his muscles moving, and that made you shiver.

  
"Although I do admit, being on top of you is much more fun than what I originally had liked." You said.

  
He frowned. "Don't say that. Not while we're like this."

  
"Is that your hand on my butt?"

  
"...Maybe."

  
He glanced away, the red back on his cheeks. You smirked, nudging your back against his hand, and he lowered his head in defeat.

  
"You're impossible. How... How are you so good at this?"

  
"Good at what?"

  
He scowled. "I was thinking since you're just a girl, you would be the perfect assistant. A women's submissive behavior is natural. In addition, I thought you were cute. But somehow, you're different."

  
You cracked a smile. "Pfft. Where did you read a woman being submissive is natural? I can tell you right now, buddy, that I have never been submissive once in my life. I guess if for some reason you think it's natural, then, I'm just different. You picked the wrong person. Just go ahead and send me on my way, yeah?"

  
"Can't allow that."

  
You pouted. Of course. But, when was the last time you ever did any "assisting"? You've never actually done work for him. Or maybe, instead of an assistant, you were more like a pet? Or maybe you were just someone to keep him company? It's been quite a bit of time since you've come here and you're positive you can't recall doing a single piece of work. Maybe it's something you should look -  
  
  
Something squeezed your butt. Your eyes instantly went wide, and a gasp went out of your mouth.

  
"H-Hey, don't play dirty."

  
"My hand was already there. Might as well make it do something."

  
"Ick! Nasty! You're actually a pervert, aren't you?!"

  
Another squeeze. Narrowing your eyes at him, you bop your forehead roughly against his, beginning to wriggle.

  
"Don't move around so much," he scolded. "We'll figure it out. But if you move like that - "

  
What a hypocrite he was, as he was already trying to pull the hand that was occupied at the moment out from between both of your bodies. Though the second he managed to pull it, he managed to grab something entirely different on your body.

  
"Gross perverted stupid man!" You yelled.

  
He smirked in satisfaction. Oh yeah, he better pray he's the first out of this mess, because if he isn't and you were free first, you would strangle him with the cords, no doubt.

  
Why his heart racing this fast over all of it, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel a bit better
> 
> im tired, hungry, a bit fed up but i feel better
> 
> my birthday is on thursday??? niceu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A childish prank turned somewhat sexual.

He's either not paying attention or he's letting you get away with this.

  
You've snuck up on him while his eyes are glued onto one of the many monitors in front of him. His face is illuminated gently by the lights coming off of all of them. His fingers move so quickly across the keys that you can hardly keep up with his motions and the things flying across the screens. It's been a while since you've done something as childish as this, as your pranks had gotten more advanced as time went on, but it's time to simmer down and do something immature.

  
When your certain he's not looking, you move slowly, untying his shoes and quickly tying them together into a big knot. When you were done and sure they wouldn't come undone so easily, you backed away, took a few steps back, and then smirked.

  
"Look at you, working so hard!"

  
He doesn't reply.

  
"If only there was a cute girl wanting attention... You might just have a... _ah_ , a very fun time."

  
His fingers pause for a second, but then kept going. He was purposefully ignoring you. He must be catching onto you, or was genuinely busy with work like he always was. You weren't about to let that deter you though. With a pout, you sigh as loudly and as dramatically you could.

  
"A _very_ fun time."

  
"I know you're up to something."

  
He finally replies to you. He finishes typing something before he turns around in his chair, looking at you with an accusing look in his eyes. You roll your eyes, putting your hands on your hips and then glanced around the room, shrugging.

  
"I haven't done a thing. I'm bored. Give me attention before I _do_ get up to something though."

  
He considers you with his gaze. He's suspicious of you, but you're doing everything you can do to with hold from looking downward. He glances down, and then side to side, as if confirming you were, in fact, not trying to cause him any pain at the moment. When he did, he patted his lap.

  
"Come here then."

  
You scoff. "Are you being a pervert again...?"

  
"What's wrong?"

  
You shake your head, crossing your arms and playfully tapped your foot.

  
"You don't just ask someone to sit on your lap. They might take it the wrong way. Besides, what might I do if I sit there? You won't be working for long."

  
"If you really wanted to have sex with me, you could have just said so."

  
It's not a bad idea but you're not about to admit that and neither is he. He said it like he was exhausted but you could see that in his eyes he found the idea appealing as well. If that were the case, then you might have just found another area of fun you could have. But not now. You don't think you could stand having his hands on you. You were getting closer by the day, and that was undoubted, but you two still bicker like five year olds and pull pranks on each other constantly. If you were going to bang, you both would have to be a little more serious.

  
"Hm. I'll keep it in mind then. Why don't you... take a break, and we might find out what I want?"

  
"...Feisty."

  
He stands from his chair. With the way the light gleams in his eyes, you can see curiosity and perhaps even excitement residing there. Something like lust, but something also predatory. It's a bit of a turn on, you admit, especially with the way he's holding himself at the moment. He's always had a bit of a dull and gloomy look to him, so this was new and interesting, and also very exciting.

  
And then he takes the first step forward.

  
You bust out laughing when he falls forward, cursing loudly as his head hits the floor. He takes a moment to collect himself before he moves to stand, though abruptly sits back down, a yelp coming out of his mouth.

  
"A...Agh! My foot...!"

  
You're still laughing, but the second he sits up again and starts grasping at his foot with a pained look on his face, you're laughter dies down. You're waiting to see if he's just messing around with you, but he looks serious. He is serious. You think you notice his foot bending slightly at a funny angle.

  
Oh shit.

  
"Are you... okay?" You ask, coming forward a step. He shakes his head.

  
"It hurts." He says through gritted teeth. He reaches a hand out toward you. "Help me up."

  
You're by his side in a second, putting your arm under his and immediately move to pull him upward, but his other hand moves to caress your cheek roughly before turning your face toward him with an abrupt tug. The second your lips meet in the brief clumsy poor kiss, your heart thumps.

  
His lips are kind of cold, kind of chapped, but also kind of sweet. He's been chewing bubble gum again, you think.

  
The second you pull away, only a heart beat later, your hand goes over your mouth. The first thing that registers in you is the playful and devious look in his eyes and oh, this entire prank has been snatched away from you and is now in his hands. He's taken this victory away from you. You want to yell at him, but at the same time, you voice comes out as an embarrassed squeak in a poor attempt to ask what in the hell he was thinking.  
  
  
What comes out of your mouth is completely different though.

  
"G...Gross! You're not actually hurt, are you?!"

  
"Not at all. But I'm picking up a few techniques from you."

  
His grin is evil and you're tempted to actually break his foot. With a growl, you shove him away, glaring at him as he topples out of your arms.

  
"That was unnecessary." You said with a pout, crossing your arms. For one, you're mad because this completely backfired on you. It was supposed to be dumb and childish but now he had the upper hand on you, plus the balls to turn it into some flirty bullshit.

  
And it was _working_ on you. You can't believe you're feeling something from this. You're mad at him, you want to punch him in the face, but damn if you didn't want to try another kiss from him.

  
"You're blushing." He states rather deadpan as he stands. "Did you want another kiss?"

  
Can he read minds?  
  
  
"Ew, no!"

  
He begins to reach toward you. You take a step back.

  
But as per usual, he doesn't give up so easily.

  
You still think you can call this your victory though. Asshole forgot his shoes were still tied together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> birthday is tomorrow? i want to talk about my ocs for eternity? i want another hotpocket?
> 
> thrilling events


	9. Chapter 9

You hover over his face with his phone. You knew its password from observing him enter it quite a few times, so when you finished with your masterpiece of a look, you decided to give him some memories. He'd fallen asleep at his desk with all the monitors, likely exhausted from a night or so without sleep. But his one mistake was leaving some markers out and some pens, busy with some papers at the same time with his monitors. He must have been taking notes on something.

  
The second he fell asleep, you smirked to yourself, grabbing one of the markers. A nice black Sharpie.

  
A mustache, some glasses, a heart on his forehead, and a thing on his cheek that said: " _I love my assistant!_ "

  
Snapping a few pictures of him, you went into his photos and set one as his background on both his home screen and lock screen. With a smile, you set the marker down, gently lowered his head back onto the desk, slipped his phone back into his pocket, and then gently shook him awake.

  
"Hey... Hey... You should go to bed."  
  


"...Ah... huh?"

  
His head shot up, blinking, confused. You try to hold back your laughter. How in the world did he not wake up to you drawing on him?

  
He looks at you, a tired gleam in his eyes. The marker glasses really compliment it.

  
"You should go to bed." You repeat softly. He hesitates, but he softly smiles, nodding.

  
"Right. Come to bed with me."

  
"I will."

  
He stands from the chair, taking a hold of your arm and pulling you along with him. With a sigh, you follow, trying to hide your smile.

  
He doesn't notice until the next morning either, when you wake up and can't resist busting out into laughter because of the fact it smudged everywhere on his face. It was all over his pillow, his skin, and you could only roll over on the bed as he mutters to himself about the fact he should have known you would _never be that nice waking him up._

  
He makes sure you never find his markers again. At least he gets back at you the next night though with a nice red marker, a beard on your chin messily drawn and a message on your forehead that said: " _Revenge is sweet._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> birthday is today
> 
> im gonna go by myself a makeup palette that i've been wanting... and benefits eyebrow kit...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pick up lines lead to a somewhat serious discussion.

It wasn't exactly a secret kept between the two of you anymore that you were developing feelings. And the trick with the kiss wasn't the last time he did it, but instead of kissing you through pranks, he just out right did it. He would just randomly walk up to you, grip your wrist, hold your cheek, and with a gentle cold kiss, he'd resume to what he was doing. You supposed you wanted to ask him what this all meant for the both of you, or really, what he was trying to imply because, in all honesty, you couldn't tell if he was doing it because he liked you or wanted to tease you.  
  


Maybe it's both.  
  


So you got sick of it. You had to find out. From the beginning you wanted away from him but dammit, he's kept his promise. He's taking care of you. He's making sure you're genuinely happy. This is the complete opposite of what you were expecting out of your position as his "assistant".

  
You're a person with a lot of weird tastes, and he's figured that out by now. He doesn't really question half the things you do anymore unless he suspects you're setting him up for another prank again. You're not so sure if you should do this, or what will come out of this, but you find your body moving on its own. 

  
You walk right across the room over to his desk and plunk yourself right down on his lap. Normally you refused all of his offers for you to sit there while he worked, so when you sat down, his eyes widened briefly.  
  


"...Give me some warning next time." He said before continuing to type. "I almost messed up."

  
"Are you a keyboard? Because you're _my type_."  
  


"...What?"

  
You smirk.

  
"Ugh, don't you get it? I'd like to _play on your laptop_."

  
He blinks, unsure of how to respond. "...I don't have a laptop. But I could get you one. I'll download some games for you to play."

  
You were suspecting he was confused before because of the fact he picked up on the fact you were flirting with him. But with the way he's giving you such an askance glance, you couldn't help but stare back briefly in shock. He... isn't _that_ innocent, is he? He's talked about sex before. But he's never made an innuendo, you suppose. You shake your head.

  
"No, I don't want one. I was just wondering... if your pants were a compressed file, because I'd _love_ to unzip them."

  
"Are you messing with me again? What does that mean?"

  
Huh. Maybe he really is this innocent. It's actually kind of cute in a way but it does derail your original plan to tease him until he's yelling at you to stop. With a sigh, you lean forward, pressing your forehead to his. With a pout, puffing your cheeks out, you trail your fingers along his collarbone. He watches your hand move, and you don't miss the way he shivers. You narrow your eyes at him playfully.

  
"You're so innocent. Is your name Google? Because you have everything I need."

  
That's a bit more straightforward. You don't think he could possibly miss the meaning of that. He tilts his head at you, regards you with a curious gaze, and then turns his eyes back to the monitors in front of him. Just as you think he's going to comment on the fact you're hitting on him, he quietly resumes his work. An arm goes around you to hold you in place, his hand gently nudging you away from his head and into the crook of his neck. When your face presses softly against his flesh, he strokes your hair softly. Trying to make you more comfortable, and while it was nice of him, it was ridiculous _because_ - 

  
He _still_ didn't get it, despite the affection.

  
"I can't believe you." You say, muffled by his skin. He hums in questioning, not even bothering to give you a glance.

  
You don't reply right away. Instead, you continue pouting.

  
"What?" He asks after a while.

  
"Has anyone ever flirted with you? Like, ever?"

  
"Does it matter?"

  
"To me it does. You're clueless."

  
His fingers pause on the keyboard in the middle of typing. He hesitates, but he finishes the line of numbers before looking down to you. You stick your tongue out at him once he meets your eyes.

  
"...That was flirting? It was weird."

  
"They were computer-related pick-up lines. I thought it might have been funny."

  
"Why that, though?"

  
You sigh. Not everything can be kept a secret when he's the only person you can talk to.

  
"Do... Don't you like me or something? I mean, you don't just... kiss friends. Or _assistants_ , in this case. I mean I guess you _could_ but it's just not - you know, it's not really a widely done thing. Maybe kisses on the cheek but kisses on the lips are usually... more romantic? Have a deeper meaning?"

  
You're stuttering. And the look he gives you nearly pisses you off. A look that states that he still doesn't understand and maybe this was just a waste of your time. Maybe you asked at the wrong moment. Then again, he works himself all day and sometimes all night and you only ever get to talk to him when he takes a break. And or when you're ruining his day with a prank.

  
"Hm." He hums, his hand that was previously tangled in your hair traveling lower until it grasps your upper arm strongly.

  
"...What time do you have to be back in heaven? They surely can't run the place without you." He suddenly says. You raise an eyebrow.

  
"Uh... what?"

  
"Or maybe I'm in heaven? I don't know, because there's an angel sitting on my lap."

  
 _Oh shit._ He has you, blushing a deep red. You clear your throat, turning your head away from him in an attempt to hide the fluster.

  
"W...Well... those were pretty adorable. But... seriously, do you like me or something?"

  
"You're cute."

  
" _Just_ cute?"

  
"And annoying."

  
"What?!"

  
You snap your head back towards him. He smirks, his hand moving back up to nudge your chin upward. There, his lips touch yours again in a brief cold kiss once more. It's enough for the both of you. Nothing too passionate, and nothing that had little to no meaning. You kind of like these kisses. They mean everything yet they're simple and sweet. Though, you heavily suspect it's because he doesn't know how to kiss passionately. The boy didn't even pick up on the fact you were flirting with him.

  
"... Let's be honest without words." He finally says. "I'm not so good with them."

  
"...Agreed. But," you begin, smiling once more. "I lost my rubber ducky. Will you bathe with me instead?"

  
"That's a bit straightforward."

  
"It's true though."

  
"Do you really want that?"

  
Oh god, he's offering. He wants to. You know that look in his eyes and it's not playful, teasing -he's fucking serious. You feel something stir, but instead of catering to it, you press your thighs tighter together and laugh awkwardly.

  
"...A little bit, to be honest."

  
"Then I'll make sure to be ready for that."

  
He said to let your actions express your honesty, he said you're the one who's straightforward, but he's so deadpan you think your heart will explode from how fast it's racing.

  
Right. How did it get to this point? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twas a good bday
> 
> i am tired
> 
> people drew my ocs and i fu ckingcried 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheMareBeast/pseuds/WitchoftheMareBeast/works
> 
> ...a link to the A03 where i drop everything off related to my OCs LMFAO self promo if anyone wants to read or something


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's innocent.

How is he so innocent while working in a place like this?

   
That's the only thing you could think of when you woke up to him in panic. You bolted up right when you heard him nearly shriek, moving to his side instantly, wondering what in the hell was going on. You thought maybe he was hurt, maybe something went wrong, but all you could see was him in distress. The second you were by his side, he grabbed your shoulder tightly while the other went to clutch at your jaw in a manner that wasn't so much rough, but serious. He made you look him in the eyes, and you saw fear lurking in his.

  
"Are you hurt?" He asked. You blinked, a confused expression coming onto your face. When you didn't answer right away, he scowled.

  
"Tell me!" He shouted.

  
"No, I'm not hurt. Why do you look so afraid? What the hell?"

  
He narrowed his eyes at you. "Don't lie to me! There's blood all over the bed! Where are you bleeding?"

  
Blood all over the bed? You turn your head the best you could in his grasp and yep, there's a big red blotch on the _white sheets_.

  
Oh _shit_. You did note that earlier in the day that it was getting near that time of the month again. You would have to ask him to go get you products just in case it was soon, though you didn't know exactly how to approach him about it. With a soft laugh, you look downward at your shorts and - yeah, it's that time. He glares at you for laughing, but you gently move your hand to touch his.

  
"I'm guessing you've never had to deal with a woman like this before?"

  
"What?"

  
You sigh. "I'm on my _period_ , genius. Do you think you can go get me some pads? And... maybe if you like me enough, some chocolate?"

  
"Period?"

  
"...Menstrual cycle?"

  
His eyes widen for a second before he makes an " _oh_ " sound. This idiot. It's kind of cute though, with how worried he was, even if he did freak you out a second ago with how rough he was being.

  
"You don't know what a period is?" You teased.

  
"I _do_ know, just... that I didn't really think that right away."

  
He sounded so defensive when he said it, like he was trying to prove to you that he wasn't a child.  
  
  
"Well, word of advice: I don't care if I'm your assistant, captive, girlfriend... don't ever handle me like that. Ever again."

  
He lowers his hands away from you. He presses his lips into a thin line and watches you for a moment, studying your expression. You thought it was weird until it dawned on you that you've never told him "no" over something before. Or even berated him for being worried. But it doesn't excuse the way he acted.

  
"You were worried, and I appreciate that, but hey, it's just not a nice thing to do to grab someone and yell at them."

  
"... Sorry."

  
You leaned forward, embracing him gently. You pat his hair for a moment, and it also dawns on you that you've never actually initiated physical affection with him like this before. So to top it off with sugar, you press a kiss to his forehead. It feels strange, because even if he said you both should be honest without words, it felt right.

  
"...What kind of stuff do you need again?" He asks shyly. "I'll go get it. Now. I assume... you can't wait."

  
"Heh, not really. Just get some pads, is all. Thanks."

  
He rises from the bed, turning his back sharply to you and, oh, what was this sort of thing called again? Boyfriend duty? Ah, well, that word almost sounds forbidden with the relationship you two have. Boyfriend just didn't justify the things he was to you, other than asshole, weird, moody, stupid... and cute. He grabs some things and shoves them in his pocket, leaving the room immediately.

  
He was blushing though. How cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked me why i dont have MC call saeran by his name and if you remember in the bad end prologue, when MC asks who the hell is he, he says they dont need to know, that they just need to come with him. although maybe in the future, through a prank, I'll have MC trick him into telling her his name. :3c


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief moment of messing with him leads him to tell you his name.

You knew what you felt.  
  


You loved him.  
  


He might love you too. You're not sure anymore. You think he does, but it's always unclear. Maybe it's because he told you he's not good with words that made you think that just maybe he doesn't want to break your heart. But it's nights like these that you realize he does care a lot for you. Especially when you began complaining your stomach felt bad and your back hurt from your period. Even if he couldn't come and comfort you right away, he did.  
  


The second he retired for the time being from his work, he came to you, pulled you close to him, and did his best to comfort you. He had no medicine to give you, so he rubbed soothing circles onto your tummy.  
  


"Heh... thanks, darling. Kinda wish I could pop a Tiaranol right now, but this works too."  
  


He's massaging your lower back. It's helping a little, definitely taking off the sharp aching edge. With a sigh, you press your forehead closer into the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath to try and relax. He said since it was so late and he couldn't get any medicine that he would go get some the second the sun rose and the doors to stores opened.  
  


"Don't call me that..." He said softly.  
  


"What? Darling?"  
  


"Yeah. It's weird. Don't say that."  
  


"Hm... how about... sweetheart?"  
  


He shakes his head. "No. Not that either."  
  


"Cutie?"  
  


"I'm... not cute. Stop with the nicknames."  
  


You huffed, his hands applying a bit more pressure to your back. You gently nudged his hands a bit upward so he could get the aching muscles above as well.  
  


"How about... boyfriend?"  
  


His cheeks instantly flush red, his hands stopping.  
  


"...I'm not going to answer that." He says softly. _Dammit_.  
  


"Edge lord?" You offered with a wide smile, saving him from the previous embarrassment.  
  


"Stop."  
  


"Honey bun?"  
  


"...No."  
  


"Cuddle bug?"  
  


"No."  
  


"My sweet dumpling?"  
  


" _No_."  
  


"Sugar plum?"  
  


"Quit it."  
  


"Sugar lips?"  
  


"Oh my _god_."  
  


He's getting irritated. His hands are gripping your hips now, long having stopped rubbing your back. It made you pout but you admit, you're kind of having fun right now. It's kind of like a dose of medicine, the way he makes you feel, even when he's mad at you. You just smile and even if he looks irritation, there's a hint of adoration in his gaze and, is this even okay for the both of you? To act like this? Is it wrong? You feel like it might be wrong. No one just falls in love like this.  
  


"Let's see... hm, sweet pea is also - "  
  


_"Saeran!"_   
  


You freeze up, stilling yourself as he blurted out the word. Saeran? What did that mean? What kind of nickname -  
  


 _Oh_.  
  


"... Uh..."  
  


"That's why you were doing that, right? So you'd irritate me to the point of me telling you my name? I know it's been a while since you've been here, and I suppose kissing me can be awkward when you don't even know my name, so just - don't use it often. Only use it when you want my attention."  
  


His rant ended with a huff. You slowly regain movement as a small smile spread on your lips. _Saeran, Saeran, Saeran_ \- the name repeats in your head until you're giggling softly.  
  


"What?" He spits out at you, a red blush back on his cheeks.  
  


"It's a nice name, is all. I wasn't really going for that, because I was just messing with you. But hey, sweetie pie - " oh the glare he gives you almost kills you, " - could you keep rubbing my back? It felt really good. I'll... treat you in the morning if you manage to make me fall asleep while doing it. It'll be worth your while."  
  


He hesitates, but the second you find yourself being flipped over like a pancake onto your stomach, you gasp softly as his adjusts himself to hover over you. He's careful, as usual, but the second his hands are on your back, you relax. It just makes you realize how much you trust him. He's done a lot for you, so you see no reason not to.  
  


He lowers his head as he's rubbing your back to kiss the back of your neck gently, and then nibbles on the skin lightly.  
  


You really do feel content. In fact, content enough to fall asleep. You were sure to give him that treat that morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just bought a scary amount of new high end makeup with the sparse amount of money i have and i am fucking ready okay
> 
> speaking of periods
> 
> guess who the earth told to go fuck themselves because they wore white shorts and got their period
> 
> itsa fuckin me


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy stash found, and a innuendo to follow.

He has a candy stash.

  
Well, Saeran has a candy stash, you remind yourself. _Saeran_. You had to remember he's told you his name now, but it feels so awkward to think of him with a name after all this time of just calling him stupid nicknames to get his attention.

  
You found the candy when going through one of his clothing drawers to steal some of his clothes, and this time surprisingly not for a prank. You liked wearing his clothes and though he insisted you wear the clothes he provided for you, you ignored him. He's seemed to have warmed up to seeing you in them though, occasionally pinching the material of his clothes between his fingers before commenting that you looked nice in them.

  
God, what were you two at this point? You didn't know. It just felt warm and affectionate and maybe, just maybe, it didn't need a name.

  
But this is one of the things he loved most about you. It pissed him off at first with how good you were at messing with him, because he could never figure out how you did it while still in his sight. You'd quickly taken the candy, hid it, and then patiently waited for him to notice. You'd curled up on the bed and took a deep breath while your nose was pressed into the sheets, letting his scent wash over you. It clung to your body on his clothes, the walls, the air - everything about this room just smelled like him, and it was pleasant.

  
You did however spare some of the hidden candy for yourself. Popping a piece of chocolate into your mouth, you were surprised when he came into the room abruptly, taking a moment to glance at you before he kept moving. He would come in here for random things every day, taking another minute to give you attention before leaving the room again.

  
But he stopped midway in retrieving something, turning back to look at you with the candy in your mouth.

  
He takes one glance at the drawer the candy had been in, and then back at you.

  
"...Where." Is all he said, crossing his arms. "Did you eat it all?"

  
"I'd be dead right now if I ate all of that. Why? Did you want some?"

  
"Where did you hide it?"

  
You give him a smirk. If it weren't the childish gleam in his eyes, you would have taken that glare of his as a warning. You giggled, placing another piece of chocolate between your lips and grinned at him.

  
"Come get some." You said, speaking around the chocolate. It was quickly melting over your lips and he was quickly becoming flustered with you. You didn't actually think he would pay any more attention to you after that, but he came forward, pulling you upright further and into his arms, biting the piece of chocolate in half.

  
It all happened so quickly that you barely had time to react. You steady yourself on his shoulders and abruptly pushed him back slightly to give you room to process what happened. It was the fear that surfaced on his face that made you instantly feel guilty for being so rough with him, but you gave him a gentle smile in the end, the heat on your face the most prominent thing on your skin. You look away, but he pushes your face to look back at him.

  
He wanted to know what you were thinking.

  
"Ah... well, that was sudden."

  
"You offered."

  
"H...haaah... guess I did, didn't I..."

  
He doesn't understand. But you don't either, is the problem.

  
"Is there something wrong with that then?"

  
"No!" You shout, taking him back a step. You clear your throat awkwardly after a second of silence passes between you both.

  
"I...It's just that you're really close, and... um, could you take a step back? It's a bit hot." You say, adverting your gaze off to the side. He doesn't move, so you brace yourself as you meet his gaze again.

  
You weren't prepared to see adoration in his eyes.

  
"You're cute." Is all he says. "I have the perfect assistant."

  
You pout. "Yeah, an assistant who does nothing for you."

  
He tilts his head slightly. He seemed genuinely surprised to hear that.

  
"You do though. You keep me company."

  
"Just... company?"

  
He considers you for a second before he pulls you closer. Your body flush against his, and his arms around your waist, securing you in place. You both had been rather closer before, but to have him hold you in a manner that was tender and intimate -

  
No. That wasn't unusual either. What was so different about this? Why was your heart beating so hard?

  
"You do more than that. I suppose... it's a lot more complicated. But I know you understand. I can feel how fast your heart is beating - " He moved his hand up along your back until it came to rest at the front, pressing his palm just above your heart, " - right here. It's strong..."

  
He leaned forward and ran his tongue along just up above your upper lip while he had you in shock. You gasp as he pulled back, a devious smirk on his lips.

  
"You had some chocolate there."

  
He pauses, and then continues with a smirk.

  
"Did you have anymore on you elsewhere? I'd like to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i could describe how badly i want to eat right now i would but there are not enough words in the world...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles. It's that time.

Saeran's so different.

  
When you first came here, even as you were pulling pranks on him, he was pretty terrifying. He would yell at you, and to be honest, that was enough to intimidate you. He's scary when he yells. When his face gets red and he's clenching his fist and you're backing away from him in fear - oh, those times were the worst. But they've passed. Even if he still had a quick hot temper in him, you knew that he would never come after you like he did.

  
You're not so sure what made him have a slight shift in behavior. It's been different between the two of you ever since the cord incident where you both got tangled together. He went from intimidating, to quiet and distant, and now he's here, crawling up on the bed just as the clock blinks just a little bit past three in the morning, having finally finished up work.

  
He drops his body down beside of yours, making your eyes open the second he lays down.

  
"Sorry." Is all he says before yawning. "I'm exhausted."

  
"Go to sleep then." You mumble back, already drifting off to sleep again.

  
He shifts a bit.

  
"Come here."

  
Your eyes open again at the sound of his voice. He's holding his arms open slightly.

  
Oh. He must have had a bad day. Usually whenever he gets irritated, he'll either brood, yell at something inanimate that he's mad at, or, he'll come find you, pull you away from whatever you're doing, and make you his personal teddy bear. He held you tightly, wouldn't let you move until he calmed down enough, and, when he was calmed down, he would silently usher you back to your previous activity and then go back to what he was doing.

  
You shuffle closer, letting him wrap his arms around you. You take a deep breath, letting his soft scent take you over, preparing to go back to sleep when -

  
"...You're... wearing clothes, right?" Is what he said to break the silence. You could feel his hand traveling down your back.

  
Oh well.

  
"I'm wearing a bra and a pair of underwear. Why?"

  
"Shouldn't... you put something else on?"

  
"I don't wanna."

  
He's getting flustered. You open your heavy eyes and wink at him, and he instantly tensed up. With a sigh, you press your body just that much closer to him and for a second you swore you heard the quietest whimper seconds after.

  
"Good night... Saeran."

  
He watched as your breathing slowed, and you easily were swept away by sleep once more. He was stuck in a place where he wanted to move away and make you sleep on the other side of the bed, but he also felt mesmerized. Your skin was soft. There was a ridge or two there, some small small bumps, the texture kind of rough, but it was soft to him. Thick skin, is what he immediately thinks of and what that traitor once told him to have when it came to their mother.

  
Then, would you be like him too? Would you leave him? His mind jumps and says yes, you will, you will one day because that's what everyone does he's invited into his life, except for his Savior. But you haven't left yet. You might try to, though. Would you? He hopes not. He doesn't want you to. He should, but he doesn't. He wants you to remain at his side, even if it meant tying you down, but his mind flashes to the one time you told him being possessive wasn't nice and - right, you didn't like that.

  
"...Quit mumbling." You suddenly say, stirring briefly in your sleep again. He'd been talking to himself the entire time.

  
"Just sleep. If you do, I'll make you breakfast in the morning..."

  
Breakfast. _Your_ breakfast. _Your_ cooking. He likes your cooking. It tastes good.

  
He'll think about this another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am just
> 
> having the worst time lately
> 
> im running a fever right now and it's So Much Fun
> 
> help


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baths are fun.

You hummed softly, taking a deep breath, inhaling the steam that floated up from the hot water you were soaking in. Cold hands that felt nearly fragile traveled up your arms once more, resting at your shoulders once more. His thumbs dug into your skin, working out the kinks there, making you sigh softly as the knots came undone. He leaned in a bit closer to you, resting his chin on your shoulder.

  
"You're enjoying yourself." He says it like it's a fact, softly. Well, he's not wrong.

  
You were kind of embarrassed when he randomly came into the bathroom, especially when he knelt down and actually started to offer to do things like help you wash, shampoo your hair, and a lot more. You suppose you were flustered, at first, though when you really relaxed into his touch, you became more comfortable. You were glad you made the water bubbly, because then at least he couldn't see your body in full.

  
"I'm being spoiled. How can I decline?" Is what you said next, gently turning around, nudging his hands and head off of your shoulders so you could lean on the side of the tub, giving him a smirk.

  
"I'm spoiling you..." He mumbled under his breath. "You like when I do these kinds of things, so I thought I should keep doing them."

  
"Hm... Good observer. I think you've figured me out."

  
You lift a hand out of the water, making a come-here motion with your index finger. He watched the water roll off of your skin before he collected himself, looking both ways, as if he were looking out for something.

  
He leaned in closer, lips puckered. He knew your intentions. Or, at least he thought he did.

  
When he was close enough, you splashed some of the water in his face. He gasped, pulled back, not ready to have felt the hot liquid on his face. Pushing his dampened bangs out of the way, he glared at you, holding it for a few seconds as he watched you laugh.

  
Something flashed in his eyes, and he was crossing his arms.

  
"I'm dressing you when you get out."

  
"Huh? But I already got some pajamas...?"

  
He grins.

  
He's going to dress you? What does -

  
Oh shit.

  
"Heeey, that's not fair." You pout. "Are you at least gonna make sure you dry me off before you put clothes on me?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Every part of me?"

  
He meets your gaze and you bat your lashes. He turns away, clearing his throat.

  
"J...Just hurry with your bath."

  
Was that stuttering you heard?

  
Oh, you're definitely hurrying with the bath now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im still running a fever and im moderately delirious so if this doesnt make sense then yeah lolololol thats why
> 
> also hate to be that person, but guys. seriously. copying and pasting the same comment over and over again on my comments isn't going to make me hurry with the request you want done. nor do i have to write every single request i see. if i see this happen one more time, im outright going to delete your comment. idk its just a bit disrespectful to spam me with the same request over and over again. like. yes. i check my comments often. frequently. i saw yours. chill out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make him live up to the promise he made.

Did he think this was going to embarrass you? Because it isn't.

  
Sitting on the edge of the comfortable bed, you watched with satisfaction as he dragged up the waist of the pajama bottoms, nudging you upward as he slipped them over your hips, letting go and watched as they snapped into place. You had a devious smirk on your face, not bothering to hide your chest and oh, he's kind of flustered right now.

  
No, not even kind of. He is flustered right now. You would bet on it that this is the first time he's seen a girl's body. Because why would someone apart of a religious cult need to see a girl's body? They're too pure for that, you would assume. But you can only wonder if he's pure enough to keep himself from having dirty thoughts.

  
Well, he's not. You can confirm that with how he looks like he's going to faint the second his fingers brush against the strap of the bra laying aside. He did say he was going to do this, so you're making him live up to that. You wanted to see how far he could get before he actually did faint. The underwear was a pretty close call.

  
He's probably never thought about touching you intimately either. In honesty, you really haven't either. You sort of like the affection and the cuddling and the kisses - everything you thought you wouldn't get out of being nabbed away by him. But you like it. You're not entirely sure if you want it to turn sexual, either. You'd prefer him like he is now - a flustered intimidating boy who's doing his best not to keel over as he slips the bra up your arms, relief flooding his expression once the bra covers you. Though you do make a show out of adjusting it properly.

  
He hooks it in the back and oh wow, he did it on the first try. Nice.

  
Hurriedly, he slips your shirt over your head, almost putting it on you backwards, but ends up messily correcting himself. Once he has it right, he yanks it downward, letting go and taking a step back, letting out a breath he held the entire time.

  
"Now go to sleep," he says, looking everywhere but at you. You pout.

  
"I'm not even tired."

  
"Then lay here until you are."

  
"Are you trying to boss me around right now? 'Cause hearing you say that doesn't make me want to listen."

  
He snaps his head toward you. "Then what do _you_ want to do?"

  
You smirk. You see his glare waver. You move so quickly he has no time to react, pulling him on the bed, then you straddling him there. He looks uncomfortable, probably because he thinks you're going in a direction he'd rather not venture down to, so you lean forward and press a kiss to his nose, smiling.

  
"I want you to stay with me."

  
"I have work to do."

  
"Can't you do it later?"

  
He shakes his head. You frown. He would wash you, dress you, and then not at least give you a little more attention?

  
"You're such a child." Is all he says. "Kind of _really_ fucking annoying. But, also cute. I like taking care of you."

  
"Ugh, I'm _so_ not into daddy kink bullshit." Is all you say under your breath.

  
"...Huh?" He tilts his head, genuinely curious as to what you said, but you shake your head. Right. He's as innocent as a rose that's just bloomed and new to the world. He nearly just had about fifteen accidents just touching your pajamas and exposed skin. Which is okay. You think you prefer it like this anyway.

  
"Nothing. Go do your work." You say, ushering yourself up and letting him stand. He does so, but cautiously. He watches as you sit back down on the bed, waiting for you to settle before he moves forward, pressing a kiss to your forehead before he turns on his heel and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

  
Too, too innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is as close to sin as yall are getting. i dont think im ever going to make this sexual. its just too pure and innocent to make them intimate. so uh. i mean i dont mind writing things like THIS cause i think thats as far either of them would be willing to go.
> 
> RIP in pieces saeran he needs to think before he speaks. 
> 
> also like i am just not for daddy kink. shit is weird. just. weird. but im just saying that if i had to say someone in this game is daddy...


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pranks are coming back, and strong. Just a little reminder to him who you were again.

"I _thought_ you were behaving from now on."

  
"Oh, did I promise that?"

  
He's mad. You haven't seen him that mad in a while and you've almost missed the red he gets in his cheeks when he's furious.

  
You may or may not have purposefully set fire to a bunch of papers he needed for some reason. Well, no, you knew the reason. You didn't work out for the apartment, had acted disobedient and lied, so now he had to find someone else to put in there. These papers had contained the information of more people he was considering, and although you liked him and he liked you, you couldn't allow this for someone else.

  
He made you keep distance from the rest of the people within this dark building. When he brought you here, he had spoken with some sort of lady he referred to only as his Savior. You're not quite sure what that means, other then you knew you were wrapped up in a religious cult deal, but afterward, he had told you that you were his lost lamb - his _precious_ , _little lost lamb_ \- and that he would lead you to the light.

  
Whatever that meant, you didn't want this for anyone else. You wouldn't want it. You're happy, and he makes sure of that, but you wouldn't wish it upon anyone else.

  
Standing over the burnt remains of the papers, he sighed, looking at you with a glare.

  
"I'm _mad_ at you." Is all he says, crossing his arms.

  
"Whaaat? I did nothing!"

  
"You set papers on fire!"

  
"Did not! Where's your proof?"

  
He glares at you intensely before he grabs your wrist, pulling you along with him towards his monitors and keyboard. Hitting a few keys on the keyboard, a video pops up. He rewinds it, and you wince as you saw the familiar scene go down, just from a different perspective. Well, it's his fault for letting you find out he smokes. And where he kept his lighter. Security cameras. That's right. They're all up in this place. Turning your head away, you awkwardly hum.

  
"Umm... well, you got me there."

  
"Why would you set them on fire?"

  
You clear your throat.

  
"It...looked like fun."

  
" _Fun_."

  
"Yes. _Fun_. Ever heard of it? Tell you what, I get quite the rush of _fun_ whenever you climb on top of me."

  
And now his face is red for a different reason. He growls low in his throat, although it wasn't out of anger. He's holding back as he leans forward, turning your head toward him, smashing his lips into yours. He bites down aggressively on your lower lip, surely leaving it to bruise, before he pulls away abruptly. You raise an eyebrow at him.

  
"If you go sit in that room until I'm finished redoing those papers, I'll make you have another rush of fun."

  
"Oh?" You hum. "Thanks for sharing that. Think I'm already experiencing a bit of fun just from hearing you say that."

  
"Just wait until I get in there."

  
Oh, you couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol if yall follow my tumblr yall would have seen the massive suicidal mental breakdowns ive had within the last few days
> 
> i am okay. just very tired. and wishing people would give me a break. im glad to finally be updating this again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Air horns are the best.

"Gahh!"

  
You snickered, throwing a hand over your mouth as to keep yourself quiet. The loud honk didn't stop until you heard him scramble upward and out of the seat that was right in front of his monitors. You heard a growl - so _predatory_ and real - and something sounding like it was being ripped. Stomping ensued, which gradually got louder until he was in the room with you, pulling his arm back and chucking the air horn at you.

  
"You're such a fucking child! Air horns? Really?"

  
"Love ya too, babe."

  
He was red in his cheeks and - that beautiful, cherry red - up to his ears. With a huff, he turned on his heel and walked back out, slamming the door behind him. You picked up the air horn, and then quickly glanced around the room.

  
Where else could you put this tonight that he would _surely_ discover once more? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm cosplaying my OC for halloween lolololol and i look super fucking good in their aesthetic??? im gonna cry
> 
> (if... u wanna see my face and what im dressing up as: http://itstrickstersugar.tumblr.com/post/152209395855/hello-i-am-looking-nice-today 
> 
> speaking of oc stuff:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8267963/chapters/18941894  
> http://itstrickstersugar.tumblr.com/post/152179422975/them-gay
> 
> im writing some stuff for my ocs calliope and viola lol yall should read it... (and second link is a drawing i did of them. viola is the one with black hair, calliope is the one with fangs and red hair)
> 
> listen i am a writer that has to self promote original stuff understand my pain pls...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's afraid of spiders.

Saeran is tough. He's also brave, quiet, mysterious, cold, somewhat distant, and a bit emotionless. But on occasion with you he could be affectionate, possessive (you're working on reprimanding him for that), and even a little cute.

  
You're laying down, drifting in between sleep and reality when a high pitched scream echoed in your ears. You jump up immediately, heart thumping hard as you throw the blankets off of yourself. You run into the room with all the monitors, panting by the time you get there, eyes wide with fear. Saeran is stumbling backward, face paler then it usually is. He almost looks like a ghost as his hand rubs the area over his heart, desperately seeking for something that would soothe him.

  
"H-Hey... What's wrong?" You call out, not sure if you should interfere just yet. You've never seen him like this - actually afraid of something. The fear in his eyes instantly put fear in you, only because he was a figure in your eyes to protect you.

  
He didn't respond. The lack of that response prompts you to come closer. You glance around the room, but there's no one with a machete or gun holding him hostage from a distance. You look around once more, not seeing the issue... up until your eyes land on his keyboard.

  
A giant, black blob with eight legs settled there silently. Saeran wasn't moving his eyes away from it either. You would bet they're having a stare off right now. You almost choke on air as you bite your tongue to keep yourself from laughing, moving forward toward the keyboard. Saeran watched in awe and fear as you picked the spider up by one of it's legs. It didn't seem poisonous, but you were still cautious as it settled into the palm of your hand.

  
"You're afraid of this?"

  
"Don't come near me." He barked.

  
You jut your hand out toward him, and you could swear he jumped a good foot or three in the air, scuttling backward and away from you.

  
You smirk.

  
"Saeeeeran... come here. Give me a kiss."

  
"Fuck you. Go to hell."

  
"Give me a kiss before I let our friend here kiss you!"

  
"Fuck off!"

  
He's running away now, and you're after him.

  
The spider in the palm of your hand seems to be oblivious to the world around it, only curious about the change of the environment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUUUUUCK LMFAO IM FUCKING HORRIFIED OF SPIDERS
> 
> like literally there was a wolf spider in my room one time the size of my actual fucking hand
> 
> and i FAINTED
> 
> literally my family member heard the thump of my fall
> 
> said spider was defeated with bug spray
> 
> fuck bugs i agree with u saeran they can fucking go to hell


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun prank idea.

Okay, maybe you're kind of cruel. Sadistic? Well, that's taking it a little too far. But you definitely did get a major kick out of this. It might be immature, but at this point when all you're doing is wandering around the same tiny area every day because you can't leave, you have to start digging for some fun. This religious cult did have some weird as hell stuff laying around, and you obviously put it to good use (Saeran could testify to that).

  
All it took was a marker, a cup, and a terrified Saeran to make you roll in laughter later that day.

  
You knew he was afraid of bugs, so writing down on the cup, "Don't move it unless you're going to kill it!" on the outside was probably the most evil thing you've done so far. You sat back, calmly, placing said cup just in front of the chair that was placed before all the monitors, and waited.

  
He screamed. Actually _screamed_.

  
You weren't in that room that very second, so when he screamed, you were concerned something was wrong. But when he's stumbling away from his monitors and you see the cup you planted below it, you throw a hand over your mouth.

  
Really, at this point, the other members of this cult have learned that if there's some commotion going on in Saeran's work area, it's likely the bullshit you're both pulling on each other.

  
"What the _fuck_ is under there." Saeran spat at you the moment you walked in. You're devious, the way your smirk and let him see how satisfied you were with his reactions.

  
"Go find out." You said, covering your hand with your mouth. He clenches his fist, and oh, that precious red cherry color comes back on his face. That's only ever how you knew he was furious.

  
"I - you're - I can't!"

  
"Why not?"

  
He goes to retort, goes to say something snarky, but he finds himself failing for words. He looks away, crossing his arms. He's always trying to be big and tough but you've been around him long enough that you've found out what scares him most.

  
Maybe you were being just flat out mean here, and with the way he's struggling, so very obviously, you walk forward toward the cup, and his eyes widen. He thinks you're about to have another game of chase with him, and is already preparing to bolt when you lift the cup and toss it aside.

  
His eyes dart all over the floor, as if examining it for something he missed, but when he sees no bug, his eyes darken, and his cheeks burn brighter. You thought he would have picked up on this by now that you were a devious little devil most of the time. Maybe he's finally getting the idea that if you're laughing about it, you're up to something.

  
With a growl, he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Slowly, he shrugs off his jacket.

  
"Come here."

  
"Hm?"

  
He carelessly tosses his jacket aside, not caring where it landed on the floor. When you don't move forward, he begins to make his way toward you, and the way he looks at you makes you feel - _something_ \- you're not quite sure of. You've felt it before with him. Especially when you're doing your worst to him and he's fed up with it.

  
"It's been a while since I've punished you."

  
_Oh_. Right. That's what this feeling is. 

  
You're _excited_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punishment is actually making you do work for him, like sorting through papers
> 
> (or if you're a sinner, something a lot more dirty could go down ;))
> 
> //if... yall want, for a separate fic, i could make a continuation of said dirty ending for this particular chapter


	21. Chapter 21 - SPECIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad days and talks of the past.

The first thing Saeran does is drop a blanket around you.

  
You didn't intend for him to hear about how rough of a day you had, but instead of leaving you alone like you had asked him and Saeyoung to, he had went out of his way to follow you to your room, a couple of things in his arms. But he waited a little bit. He gave you your space for a good hour before he came in with it all, sitting beside you and merely dropping the blanket and small baggy of chocolate on your lap. You could see small bats, Frankenstein's monsters, pumpkins, and mummies decorate each individual wrapper. You immediately recognized it to be the chocolate he bought a while back when he saw the Halloween candy on sale (and now because of it, you get to hear Saeyoung give him daily lectures that chocolate can't replace a hot meal).  
  


Crunchy chocolates, dark chocolate, chocolate with nuts...

  
"Why." Is all you ask him, not bothering to adjust the blanket, despite the fact it drooped oddly around your form. He reaches over and does it for you, making sure it's snug and not going to fall off with mere movement. He pretends not to notice the lack of interest you had in your voice and chose to instead squish himself beside of you in the corner you had shoved yourself in.

  
"All the Halloween candy was on sale." He said quietly - as if you hadn't _been there_ \- but you shook your head.

 

"Not that. Why are you in here?"

  
Saeran looks almost offended when you said it. You're not so good at reading people whenever you're in a state of mind like this, but he's very good at reading you himself from being around you all that time.

  
"You're sad."

  
"And?"

  
Saeran narrowed his eyes. That offended look deepens before it softens to something gentle, and he reaches out to gently poke your cheek.

  
"I can't have my assistant slacking off."

  
Assistant. God, it's been a while since you've heard that one. The comment made you pause, and you turned your head to look him in the eyes. He was smirking, knowing that would get some sort of reaction out of you like he wanted, and eventually a small smile broke out on your face, pushing him away slightly with a gentle nudge of the hand you wriggled out from underneath the blanket. He caught it before you could draw it back.

  
"I never actually did any assistant work for you. You stopped all of that work anyway."

  
"You'll be my assistant in real time now."

  
He's pulling you closer with the grip he has on your hand. You find yourself leaning against him willingly.

  
"Is this your way of asking me to date you?"

  
"We've been dating."

  
"Right, since when?"

  
"I think ever since you tied knots in my hair, to be honest." He said, though when you saw the look in his eyes, it made you back down immediately. He was _completely_ serious. Maybe that's when he fell in love with you, but at the time you were just doing those things to piss him off. And it did piss him off, but along the way he did seem to come to adore all of the annoying shit you did to him.

  
You narrow your eyes at him, bringing your free hand up to tap against your lips thoughtfully.

  
"Hm... no. I think it's when we got tangled in those cords together."

  
"No. Definitely when you tied knots in my hair."

  
"Or that time I chased you with a spider."

  
He scrunches his face.

  
"Far too late..."

  
"Ooh... hm. You know, it might have been when I tied your shoe laces together and then we kissed."

  
He goes to retort, but something like realization settles into his expression, and he closes his mouth. Seconds later, it turns into laughter. You raise an eyebrow at him, confused, but all he does is let go of your hand and move his arm around your shoulders slowly and carefully. He halfheartedly gives a tug and you end up leaning most of your body weight against his.

  
"You used to do a lot of bad things to me." He said.

  
"With the pranks?"

  
"Yeah. You _really_ wanted to get away from me."

  
Awkwardly, you laugh. "Yeah, that was the plan. You know. To make you throw me out."

  
"Didn't work out, did it? But you kept doing it."

  
"Eventually because it just got hilarious. You really are afraid of bugs, you know."

  
And then Saeran frowns. You gently pinch his cheek, and in return he presses his lips to your fingers when you draw them away. You shake your head, a small smile still resting on your face. His eyes look down at the chocolate still sitting on your lap, and he reaches for it and pops it opens.

  
He takes a piece out and unwraps it, nudging it against your lips. You make a face at that before accepting it.

  
"Actually... why the chocolate? I'm not that sad, you know."

  
He's unwrapping another one before you can even get out the question.

  
"I said it before. Halloween candy was half off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just sort of a small tid bit i wrote for myself. about after saeran leaves mint eye and he's with saeyoung again. boy oh boy did i have me a grand mental breakdown yesterday and tbh i still feel worn out and shook as hell so lol...
> 
> so here's what i've decided with the nsfw chapters thing... if this hits 1000 kudos, i'll make a separate series of ficlets that continue on with what i've left to the imagination some chapters. i think i'll call it 'nope - with a little more of yes'
> 
> that sound good to yall? i mean im already writing the nsfw i said id write from the previous chapter, so look forward to that

**Author's Note:**

> so a friend and i were discussing like what would happen if mc became saeran's assistant and like what if she did everything she could to annoying the living hell out of him until he's rushing her out the damn door
> 
> LMFAO got any ideas on what I can make MC do to saeran next?? or maybe... what saeran can do to get back at MC?? tell me lol and I'll make it a chapter here. like a little set of drabble series...
> 
> tf when's the last time anyone's ever used 'drabble' fuck
> 
> tumblr is itstrickstersugar if you just... wanna request something in general lmfao i do about anything that doesn't make me uncomfortable, which isn't much


End file.
